In addition to small-size sensors based on electromagnetic radiation, as are used inter alia in the automotive industry, it is barely possible to imagine daily life without the specially miniaturised lighting devices one comes across in many different applications. Examples which may be mentioned are display means, backlighting for flat screens and displays of mobile telephones or MP3 players. In the case in particular of portable apparatuses, the trend is clearly towards even smaller embodiments, the ultimate aim being to increase user comfort. With regard to display technology, miniaturisation means in particular further reducing the thickness of the lighting devices. Thicknesses of approx. one millimetre are currently usual for LED screen lighting devices, for instance in laptops. With regard to sensors, which are intended for example for integration in windows or thin surfaces, the thickness thereof is likewise a critical parameter.